This invention relates generally to the packaging of relatively flat packages or envelopes containing, for example, delicate garments such as ladies, hosiery and pantyhose, in an automatic manner. Previous packaging systems oftentimes required manual dexterity and skill to prevent damage during loading such packages or envelopes into boxes and such boxes into cartons or cases for final delivery. Various prior art systems have improved substantially through the years but have not addressed the specific problems in packaging relatively flat packages or envelopes such as herein noted. The boxes are usually fed to a loading area in opened condition thereby requiring substantial more space than if they are placed in a magazine in a flattened condition and then subsequently opened and filled.
Numerous systems are known that hint at a solution to the problems involved in this industry but don't offer a complete adequate solution. The following U.S. patents attempt to but fall short of what is being accomplished by the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,673,014 to Morrison; 2,900,773 to Koch; 2,924,051 to More; 3,138,905 to Ellinger; 3,262,242 to Godschalz; 3,553,929 to Reviciki; 3,941,037 to Reichert; 4,492,070 to Morse et al; and 4,570,420 to Raz.